TNG Season 4 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in TNG Season 4. A * Ian Abercrombie as Voiceover * Marc Alaimo as Macet * Rhonda Aldrich as Madeline * Chad Allen as Jono (aka Jeremiah Rossa) * Steven Anderson as Nilrem B * Majel Barrett as: ** Lwaxana Troi ** Computer voice * Theodore Bikel as Sergey Rozhenko * Earl Billings as Thomas Henry * David Tristan Birkin as René Picard * Kim Braden as Janet Brooks * Georgia Brown as Helena Rozhenko * Amick Byram as Paul Hickman * LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge C * Lanei Chapman as Sariel Rager * George Coe as Avel Durken * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * David Coburn as Brower * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) * Charles Cooper as K'mpec * Dennis Creaghan as Louis * Denise Crosby as Sela * J.D. Cullum as Toral, son of Duras D * Buddy Daniels Friedman as ** Bolian archaeologist (uncredited) ** Bolian barber (uncredited) * Cory Danziger as Jake Potts * John de Lancie as Q * Chris Demetral as Jean-Luc Riker/Ethan * Elizabeth Dennehy as Shelby * Shelly Desai as V'Sal * Debra Dilley as Sela (photo double) (uncredited) * Lawrence Dobkin as Kell * Michael Dorn as Worf * Marta Dubois as Ardra E * Samantha Eggar as Marie Picard * Michael Ensign as Krola * Bill Erwin as Dalen Quaice F * John Fleck as Taibak * Michelle Forbes as Dara * Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker * Bruce French as Sabin Genestra G * Spencer Garrett as Simon Tarses * Susan Gibney as Leah Brahms * William Glover as Marley * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * April Grace as Maggie Hubbell * Mona Grudt as Graham * Bob Gunton as Benjamin Maxwell H * Kim Hamilton as Songi * John Hancock as Haden * Robert Harper as Lathal Bine * George Hearn as Berel * Jennifer Hetrick as Vash * Sherman Howard as Endar * Jana Marie Hupp as Pavlik * Craig Hurley as Peeples K * Andreas Katsulas as Tomalak * Jeremy Kemp as Robert Picard * Nicholas Kepros as Movar * Thomas Knickerbocker as Johnny * Mary Kohnert as Tess Allenby * Kay E. Kuter as Cytherian L * Paul Lambert as Howard Clark * Thad Lamey as Devil * James Lashly as Kopf * Page Leong as April Anaya * Franc Luz as Odan M * Dennis Madalone as Hendrick * Tom Magee as Fek'lhr * Barbara March as Lursa * Patrick Massett as Duras, son of Ja'rod * Carolyn McCormick as Minuet * Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher * Terrence McNally as B'Tardat * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Eric Menyuk as The Traveler * Todd Merrill as Gleason * Christopher Michael as the Coalition lieutenant (see the Coalition) * Don Mirault as Hayne * Duke Moosekian as Gillespie * George Murdock as J.P. Hanson N * Bebe Neuwirth as Lanel * William Newman as Kalin Trose * Jim Norton as Albert Einstein O * George O'Hanlon, Jr. as Transporter chief (see [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]]) * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron * Tom Ormeny as Klingon first officer (see Unnamed Klingons) * Nicole Orth-Pallavicini as Kareel Odan P * Sachi Parker as Tava * Sierra Pecheur as T'Pel * Randy Pflug as Tarchannen III alien shadow (uncredited) * Brian Phelps as Tarchannen III alien (uncredited) * Suzie Plakson as K'Ehleyr * Maryann Plunkett as Susanna Leijten R * Clive Revill as Sir Guy of Gisbourne * Michael Rider as a security guard (see [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]]) * Marco Rodriguez as Telle * Adam Ryen as Willie Potts S * Michele Scarabelli as Jenna D'Sora * Alan Scarfe as Mendak * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Carolyn Seymour as Mirasta Yale * Ann Shea as Nellen Tore * Georgina Shore as Van Mayter * Jean Simmons as Norah Satie * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Ben Slack as K'Tal * Brent Spiner as: ** Data ** Lore ** Noonian Soong * Joi Staton as a servant (see Unnamed illusory people) * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jon Steuer as Alexander Rozhenko * David Ogden Stiers as Timicin * Carel Struycken as Homn T * Barbara Tarbuck as Leka Trion * Nick Tate as Dirgo * Deborah Taylor as Chantal Zaheva * Dana Tjowander as Barash * Brian Tochi as Kenny Lin * Tony Todd as Kurn * Paul Tompkins as Anthony Brevelle * Beth Toussaint as Ishara Yar * Barbara Townsend as Connaught Rossa * Saxon Trainor as Linda Larson * Marcelo Tubert as Acost Jared V * Vladimir Velasco as Tan Tsu * John Vickery as Andrus Hagan W * Basil Wallace as a Klingon guard (see Unnamed Klingons) * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Doug Wert as Jack Crusher * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher * Edward Wiley as Vagh * Mirron E. Willis as IKS Vorn Klingon guard (see Unnamed Klingons) * Pamela Winslow as McKnight * Time Winters as Daro * Henry Woronicz as J'Dan Y * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa Category:Production lists TNG Season 4 Season 4 nl:TNG Seizoen 4 acteurs en actrices